


Routine

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: summer_of_giles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: A routine patrol in one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. Set during the early high school years.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first line/last line drabble challenge for Summer of Giles 2017.

In the darkness there was the sound of screaming and the scent of dust upon the midnight breeze. The hallmark of a routine patrol on an ordinary night in a dingy town founded atop the mouth of hell. No big.

 

Buffy casually twirled her stake. Five tonight. Three journeymen with a yen to take on the Slayer and two hapless fledglings. She wasn’t sure why they were called fledglings. Maybe it had something to do with the whole vamps turning into bats thing. Was that _even_ a thing?

 

Something to ask her Watcher as soon as he stopped seeing stars.


End file.
